Match Maker
by Wenham-Wonderer
Summary: Rating to be safe. Eowyn decides to play matchmaker for Eomer and Lothiriel by locking them in a closet, Faramir doesn't know and they go on a walk. Eomer and Lothiriel tell tales of their past and get to know each other better... and fall in love.
1. Eowyn's plan

A/N Wooop Here I go !

Eowyn's plan was perfect. She couldn't really see any flaw in it at all.Eowyn and Faramir invited Eomer, Lothiriel, Imrahal, and Imrihal's sons to their home in Eymn Arnen for a week, after Eowyn and Faramir's wedding. Though it was quite obvious that Eomer and Lothiriel's feelings for each other were blooming, Eowyn, the unpatient woman she was, wanted to speed the process up. Awhile back, before they married in Edoras , Eowyn jokingly ran her idea across Faramir, but he ddn't approve.

_" Eowyn, my love, that's not funny.Locking tthem in a room .... alone? What if they..."_

_" No, Faramir not in a room , a closet maybe and...." but Faramir had given her a stern look. _

_" Eowyn, you cannot rush love , you know that ." _

_" Oh, Faramir stop being so...." _

_" Behaved?" Faramir finished, cocking an eyebrow, arms crossed. _

_" Hmf, well I think it's a wonderful idea." _

_" Eowyn," Faramir began, gathering her in his arms " Your brother and my cousin might or might not become husband and wife. But you must let love take it's course. Besides..." he said a mischivous glint appearing in his eyes " there is to be a wedding coming up hear in the Golden Hall soon, and you wouldn't want to forget about that now would you?" he bent down and kissed her , and after a few minutes she gave in, wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. But they then heard a mffled ' Eh hem' and sprang apart suddenly. Eomer was standing there, Lothiriel and Amorous at his side. Eomer looked thuroughly displeased, his arms crossed, and eyes glaring at them. _

_"Uhhh,Lord Eomer, hello I um.... we ummm..." Faramir was trying to confront his future brother-in-law but was failing. _

_" It twas me." Eowyn said loftly " I kissed him. I.....I am getting impatient brother...I just kissed him out of no where, and I guess he fell under my spell. Faramir," she said turning to her betrothed " I am sorry . And dear brother, I have a right to kiss my future husband if I want to, where ever I please. " Eomer seemed thuroughly shocked at this, as Amorous and Lothriel burst into a fit of laughter at his expression. They led Eomer away, and as the turned Amorous turned his head back and winked at Eowyn, which made her giggle madly and wave goodbye. _

" Eomer, my dear brother, would you and Lady Lothiriel like a glass of minivour?" Eowyn said, as she offered the two flirters a drink.

" Minivour? Is that all you have? " Eomer asked, looking down at the dark blood red liquid .

" Yes dear brother, here in Eymn Arnen we drink much more... sophisticated liquids. " Eowyn replied silently as Lothiriel accepted her drink gladly, and began to drink it down. Eomer took his and downed it in one gulp, cringing afterwards. " Well?"

" Mmmm, Eowyn this is rather good. What...."

"Middle of the Second Age." Eowyn said answering Lothiriel's question before she finished " That's the year."

" Ah..... ooo, I feel a bit tipsy..... are you posotive this is minivour Eowyn? It hasn't effected me like this before.... wough" Lothiriel mumbled. Eomer too, seemed a bit typsy, swaggering a bit.

" Sister, wha...wough..." Eomer blinked stupidly. Eowyn crept over to a side closet and opened it. She looked inside....it was a fabric cabnit.

" Dammit." she heard Lothiriel mummur as she ran into a post. She turned around and smiled sweetly.

" There is a refreshment room right here, you can splash water in your face if you like."

" Thank you." they both mumbled stumbling inside. Eowyn quickly shut the door behind them. As she pulled the key out she heard a stern , strong voice talk to her.

" Eowyn, what _are _ you doing ? " Eowyn whipped around and saw Faramir standing right behind her, arms crossed, a stern look on his face.

" N-nothing my love. W-what makes you think..."

"Why are you looking in the fabric closet then?" he asked.

" I was..." Eowyn, carefully ripped part of the back layered cloak off and brought it around to her front " getting some fabric. I'm making a dress. " Faramir cocked an eyebrow .

" Eowyn, you and I both know you can't sew. What is going on? " then a mumble came from the closet." What was that?" he asked, looking over Eowyn shoulder at the closet. He began to walk towards it but Eowyn stopped him.

" Tis' nothing My Lord. Really, you must be hearing..." another mumble came from the closet.

" Eowyn?! Is someone actually _in there _?" Faramir asked moving forward.Once again, she stopped him.

" No! No one is in there my love, no one is in this hall but you and I." Eowyn leaned forward and kissed him, but then another mumble came from the closet.

" Eowyn!" he said firmly gently pushing her away. " There is indeed someone in there! Who is it?"

" Tis' no one my lord! Honestly, it's no one! " Eowyn put her hands on his chest and pushed him backwards against one of the pillars. " Now," she said soflty " Why don't we think of other things? " Eowyn leaned forward and kissed him, hard. Faramir gave in and put his arms around her waist. The kiss became more passionate , and Eowyn lightly passed her tongue over his lips asking for entrance, he granted , and she slid her tongue in. " Faramir." she mumbled through their lips.

" Yes Eowyn?" he replied, breaking away.

" Why don't we... go for a walk hmm?"

" Alright." so they left... left the closet, alone, with two drunks locked inside.

A/N SOOO? Press the pretty review button either now or after the second chappie... ooookkaaayyy?


	2. Tales of the unforseen truth

A/N Second Chappiiieeee! Yeee!

Eomer and Lothiriel had become sober after a couple of hours, and just sat there.

" Well," Eomer said finally, breaking the awkward silence " I didn't see that comeing... did you?"

" No... not really. " Lothiriel admitted. There was another long pause. " I'm bored. Want to tell stories till' she let's us out ?"

" I guess so... who's first?"

" You... I want to know, why did you seem so uneasy around Eowyn and Faramir when we were in Edoras?" Eomer looked down.

" Well.... I came back to Minas Tirith, before the crowning, and before we were to leave for the White Tower from Carmallen. Just fro a brief visit, to see if my sister was alright. I was worried about her. So I went up to the houses and...."

_" Ioreith... why is my sister not in the Ward she was brought to? Where is she?" Ioreith gave a thoughtful look at Eomer, and continued to fold sheets. _

_" I do believe that her and Lord Faramir are in the gardens up on the seventh level my lord. " _

_" Thank... my sister and who?" _

_" Lord Faramir, the Steward of this City." Ioereith repeated. _

_" Oh.... " Eomer walked up to the seventh level and over to it's gardens. As he approached, he heard a sound that sounded like swords clashing together. And as he got there the clear veiw of his sister and a man sword fighting came into veiw. Some serent girls were watching, leaning on a pillar. " Oi, why aren't you stopping them? Eomer asked as he approached them._

_" Stop them My Lord? Whatever do you mean?" one girl asked, looking at him. _

_" Their fighting ! Can't you see that?" Eomer said back._

_" Yes My Lord we know their fightng. But it is all in good sport. They do this at least once a day, for some exercise. " the girl answered. _

_" Ohhh! Lord Faramir got her! Look! He's got her pinned to the ground!" another girl exlaimed. Eomer looked over and saw his sister was inded lying on the ground, her sword five feet away from her, and the tall man known as Faramir's sowrd near her throat. _

_" Do you surrender Sheild Maiden?" Faramir asked , huffing. Eowyn was simply lying there , looking at him. She then got a glint in her eyes._

_" Never ! " Eowyn took her leg and tripped Faramir. He landed with a thud on the ground, his sword, however, still in his hand." Eowyn got up and pressed her sword down upon him, making him stiffen up." Now, Man of Gondor, do you surrender?" _

_" No! I never surrender!" he coughed, hard. Eowyn got a concerned look in her eyes. _

_" Oh, Faramir, are you okay?" She asked bending down, and putting her sowrd down on the grass. Faramir's eyes filled with mischif, but Eowyn saw it to late. Faramir grabbed her shoulders and pinned her down . He huffed, from the match and he looked down at her , a triumphet look in his eyes. She giggled. "Faramir." she whispered , so only he could hear her. " Wha..." _

_" Do you give up? " he whispered back. She giggled again, looking into his storm grey eyes. _

_" Yes." she replied. _

_" Then I have won.... once more." he said quietly. _

_" Oh! Masweith,Elerieth, me must go and help prepare dinner!" the one girl exclaimed. _

_" Yes we must. Let's go. " The girl's curstied at Eomer and left. Eomer watched on. _

_" Faramir?" Eowyn said quietly. _

_" Hmm?"_

_" Got you!" Eowyn said aloud, she then turned Faramir onto thground, hard, and pinned him down with her legs. _

_"Cheater!" Faramir excalimed." Cheater, Cheater , Chea..." Eowyn had rolled to his side and kissed him. _

_She put her arms around his neck, as he put his hands around her waist, bringing her closer. Eomer, stood there shocked at what his sister had just done. Eowyn grew hungrier, and pressed down harder,making the kiss more passionate. After a few minutes Eowyn brought her face up off him, about two inches. she was breathing a bit hard, her and Faramir were looking at each other in the eyes, then she went back down, kissing him him hard once more. She began to stray , kissing him on the cheek, under his chin and then to his neck. He groaned but then slowly pushed her away. _

_" Eowyn... I think you should stop. " He said sitting up Eowyn looked at him curiously. " This is not the way a maiden should act. And you should wait... until our wedding night." Eowyn groaned in dismay and rolled over. _

_"Damn the Gondorian gentleman acts." she said more to herself then anyone else. _

_" Well, excuse me my lady for being the gentleman that I was taught to be. By. My .Mother." he said. Eowyn giggled._

_" Mmmm, so that's who I must blaim hmmm?" _

_" No... blame my gentlemen like ways and .... patience. " Eowyn snorted. _

_" I damn your patience already my lord. " Eowyn said getting up. _

_" Oh? For what?" Faramir asked getting up himself. _

_" Waiting so long to tell me..." Faramir put his hands on her shoulders. _

_" That I loved you? " he breathed. Eowyn kissed him lightly._

_" Yes." she admitted, letting him bring her into his arms and hug her. "Faramir, I never did say it did I ?" he drew her backa bit._

_" Say what my love?" he asked._

_" I love you." Eowyn said leaning in to kiss him again. after a few moments, Faramir broke the kiss. _

_" I love you to Eowyn, but I must go. I still have paperwork to do, and preperations for my King's arrival." Faramir turned around and began to walk. _

_" Ours." Eowyn said. Faramir stopped and looked at her. _

_" I'm sorry, what?" _

_" Our King. Preperations for **our **King. " she repeated. Faramir nodded and smiled, then walked off. Eowyn gave a heavy cloud-9 sigh and sat back down in the grass again, plucking daisies and humming. _

" And that's what happened ." Eomer said.

" She didn't see you?" Lothiriel asked, now ripping strips of cloths and braiding it.

" No. I saw she was okay, and I left. " Eomer sighed. They then heard voises giggling , and saw three eyes through the slit between the two doors. Eomer got up and banged on the door. " Let us out!" he yelped.

" I'm sorry My Lord..." One girl began, Eomer knew the voice to be Eowyn and Faramir's servant Gwendolyn. " Lady Eowyn siad not to let you two out. "

" Gwendolyn! Let us out!" Eomer yelled.

" Ooohhh! Bad tone for a King unless he's at battle! I must go and hang out the laundrey. Good bye , my lord, m'lady."

" Good Bye. " Lothiriel shouted. Eomer glared at her. " What? I couldn't be rude." Eomer rolled his eyes and sighed. He slid down the wall , and grunted.

" Your next." Eomer said to Lothiriel. " I fear we will be hear for quite awhile. "

_.::**Ã**::..::**Ã**::..::**Ã**::..::**Ã**::..::**Ã**::..::**Ã**::..::**Ã**::..::**Ã**::..::**Ã**::..::**Ã**::..::**Ã**::..::**Ã**::..::**Ã**::..::**Ã**::..::**Ã**::..::**Ã**::..::**Ã**::..::**Ã**::..::**Ã**::..::**Ã**::..::**Ã**::..::**Ã**::..::**Ã**::..::**Ã**::..::**Ã**::..::**Ã**::..::**Ã**::..::**Ã**::..::**Ã**::..::**Ã**::..::**Ã**::..::**Ã**::..::**Ã**::..::**Ã**::..::**Ã**::..::**Ã**::._

A/N So? Click the pretty review button down there and REVIEW!!!


End file.
